


【DN】Legs around Waist

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney





	【DN】Legs around Waist

我有没有说过我家侄子的大腿真的很棒。

好吧，我好像没有说过。

但是他真的好棒。

但丁盯着尼禄的背影，脑子里老是回想起当初他两第一次见面的时候，他用他修长匀称的大腿，死死地缠住他的腰和手臂的场景。但丁总觉得光靠那个画面，都足够他自慰好几遍，有时候觉得不够带感，就会脑补成尼禄只穿着枪套，裸着下半身，用雪白的大腿夹住自己腰身这种限制级的画面。

然而，现实就是，他现在只能在背后盯着他侄子的大腿，内心狂流口水。

维吉尔似乎看懂了但丁脸上的表情，不赞同地摇了摇头。但丁瞧见了维吉尔的摇头，眯了眯眼，视线又盯上了尼禄被包在工装裤下的紧翘，手指上转动起了他不知道从哪儿摸出来的笔，舌尖轻舔过自己的下唇，他可知道那团肉色偏白的臀大肌在适当的脂肪包裹之下，手感有多么的棒。

想到这里，但丁觉得自己下面硬得不行。

但丁的目光从尼禄的臀部往上移动一旦，虽然对方现在整整齐齐地穿着老头衫和毛衣，但是他知道，在这些布料包裹之下的肌肤有多么让他爱不释手，甚至那刚好深浅的腹肌线与人鱼线完美结合。但丁几乎可以回忆起，当时自己的双手握在那部分的肌肤上时，尼禄正一边喊着自己的名字，一边不停地收紧着自己的肌肉，好听的嗓音被但丁这个音节完全占有。

但丁银蓝色的双眸又暗了几分。

随着目光逐渐上移至尼禄的脖子，但丁放下了手中转动的笔，转而将手托在了自己的下巴之上。尼禄的后颈上还留着昨晚的痕迹，暗红色的不规则淤痕，昭示着昨晚有多么疯狂，而且但丁敢保证，还有更多不为人知的吻痕被隐藏在尼禄的后背之上。但丁喜欢后背位，倒不是说这样会让他减轻血亲关系上的罪恶感，作为半魔人他根本不在乎这点，只不过，每当这样做的时候，尼禄会因为看不见但丁，缺乏安全感而发出类似幼兽的低鸣，这样可爱的反应每回都让但丁忍不住想要狠狠地欺负他。

所以，他肯定也没说过，床上的尼禄有多么的，黏人。

有时候尼禄像是幼猫在但丁的怀里发出呼噜声，有时候又像是狮子对着但丁发出怒吼。但丁都不会在意，甚至把这些当做情趣，他更爱尼禄被自己操开之后，软得像是一条刚刚生育过后的母蛇，一半处在发情的状态一半因为高潮而软绵无力地蜷缩在他的怀里。这个时候，但丁就喜欢抱着尼禄，将鼻子埋在他的脖颈处，嗅闻着对方沾染上自己气息的味道，诱人的色情。

哦，他还忘了说，尼禄的嘴唇是真的柔软。或许是继承了他妈妈的基因，嘴唇薄的几乎不像话，不知道有多少姑娘想要一亲芳泽。然而，不行，姑娘们，但丁知道你们的目光有多么虎视眈眈，但是，尼禄是属于但丁的，就连他的爸爸，维吉尔都不允许过多的给予尼禄亲密接触，就仿佛他们是叔侄，而但丁和尼禄才是父子。事实上，但丁每天都会狠狠咬上尼禄的嘴唇，对，是咬，他们之间的性爱总是充斥着微妙的暴力，因为只有这样，才能激起肉体最深处的欲望。

尼禄转过身来就看到了但丁的目光，眼神中明显的性意味，那是属于但丁的，熟悉的而又微妙的气场。尼禄被这股性冲力刺激地竖起了全身性的防御，他几乎就能立马脑补接下来会上演的戏码。尼禄又转眸看了一眼坐在沙发上的维吉尔，维吉尔就像是接收到了什么指令，转手拎起了放置在一旁阎魔刀，随后走到门口推开大门，离开前还不忘丢下一句非常重要的嘱咐。

“希望，我回来的时候，这里没有变成废墟。”

几乎是事务所大门合上的一瞬间，原本坐在椅子上的但丁一下子瞬移到了尼禄的面前，而尼禄则下意识地放出鬼手狠狠地抓住了但丁的头发。就一秒的时间内，他们从刚才无所事事的状态变成了剑拔弩张的摸样，两个人互不相让，仿佛谁输了就会失去生命一样。但丁虽然被扯住了脑袋，但是他的双手并没有被束缚住，直接搂住了对方精壮的腰身，大拇指轻柔地滑动着，正大光明的性暗示让尼禄扯了扯嘴角，下一秒，两个人同样过分柔软的双唇死死地咬合在了一起，满口的血腥味让尼禄的眼眸无意识地泛出鎏金光晕。

但丁死死地将尼禄按在事务所一楼的床上，内置的木质百褶帘在重物的撞击之下发出剧烈的响动，一行鲜血从尼禄的嘴角溢出，顺着他雪白的下巴滴落在衣服之上，但丁嗅闻到了空气中的血腥味，周身突然发出炙热的气场，而处在下位的尼禄被但丁身上的气息逼出了魔人的形态，突然展现而出的魔翅紧紧握住了但丁后背暴露而出的翼翅，炙热的红色与蓝色的鬼爪形成微妙的对比，空气中顿时弥漫着浓重的硫磺味。

“尼禄……”

但丁呢喃着尼禄的名字，故意将这两个音念得极其色情，尖锐的牙齿直接咬穿了尼禄的右耳，瞬间鲜血挂满尼禄的耳朵，但丁探出舌尖轻舔着尼禄的血液，香甜的味道不停诱惑着施暴的恶魔。人类甜美的气息也同样刺激着但丁坚挺的欲望，而被施暴的对方尼禄则在但丁的控制之下，尖锐的指甲深深地插进但丁魔化的手臂外骨骼缝隙内的肌肉之中。同样溢出的鲜血被尼禄用蓝色的舌尖快速舔走，恶魔血液中蕴含的大量纯正魔力让尼禄抽出了自己的指甲，转而用自己的嘴紧紧地贴在伤口附近，不停地吮吸着属于但丁的血液，而但丁则通过耳朵上细小的伤口品尝着属于尼禄的味道。

血的味道刺激着恶魔们的感官，就像是催情药一样有效，魔人化的阴茎粗壮到尼禄用一只手握不住，然而但丁仍旧期望着尼禄给他带来一场盛大的口腔快感。但丁单手扣住尼禄的后脑勺，用力地向下摁去，尼禄压着嗓子嘶吼着张开双唇，尖锐的牙齿死死扣在被外骨骼包裹的阴茎上面，齿尖传达而出的力度刚好可以掀开外骨骼的覆盖，细微而尖锐的疼痛刚好可以完美地刺激恶魔的神经，随着尼禄将阴茎吞得更深，喉咙的压迫感带来的快感，让但丁将炙热的气息喷吐在尼禄的发顶，尼禄似乎想要一口将但丁的阴茎咬断，然而随着一声轻微的咔哒声，尼禄的下巴成功脱臼了。失去了咬合力的嘴，只能被迫张着口不停地接受着但丁阴茎的放肆入侵。

但丁恶魔的阴茎温度不是人类能承受的高温，那些如同岩浆一样的热度灼烧着尼禄的口腔内壁，充满着硫磺味的空气中混杂着一股蛋白质被烧焦的异味，身为恶魔的但丁非常喜欢这股味道，而尼禄则是深皱着眉头被迫接受着这股让他难熬的过程，本该有力推开对方的鬼爪被但丁的幻影剑死死地钉在了墙壁上，鬼爪无力地张开又合拢成拳，却依旧无法挣脱幻影剑的束缚。

但丁在操着尼禄柔软湿滑冰冷的口腔，尖锐的指甲顺着尼禄的腰线往下游走，随着湿滑的质感，沿着臀线下收缩着的穴口，顶端轻松地破开入口，坚硬地部分温柔地在敏感点上反复滑动，过长的指甲让手指本体无法进入略凉的内部，但丁有些不满意了，但是他没有发作，反而更为卖力地操弄着尼禄无力合上的口腔，随着一次深顶，更为炙热的精液一股脑地射进了尼禄的喉咙深处，没有呕吐反应的恶魔顺从的吞下了所有液体。

但丁在狭小的空间内展开了自己的翅膀，收回了自己的幻影剑，用翅膀将尼禄完全包裹了起来，完全没有疲软的阴茎顶在了尼禄的小腹之上。但丁重新吻上尼禄的唇，顺便将对方脱臼的下巴给接回去，果真，下一秒尼禄就用牙齿咬穿了但丁的嘴唇。恶魔笑了，炽热的舌头探进尼禄的口腔，岩浆般的唾液灌进对方的喉咙，双舌纠缠了一会儿，但丁似乎是想到了什么，翅膀放开了对于尼禄的控制，一个转身的时间，尼禄再一次被但丁死死地压制在窗上，只不过这一次他的脸被狠狠地贴在了玻璃之上。

但丁用手协助着尼禄将他的双腿夹在他的腰上，湿滑炙热淌着体液的龟头磨蹭着尼禄的后穴口，脑袋始终被但丁的单手扣在窗玻璃上，尼禄能看到窗外不断走过的路人，唯一庆幸的是暂时没有人注意到事务所窗户上的移动，这时，一个小男孩牵着妈妈的手指向了尼禄的方向，尼禄察觉到自己被人看到了，浑身的肌肉瞬间紧绷，但丁在这个时候，猛地用阴茎撞开紧闭的后穴，突如其来的压迫感和充实感让尼禄尖叫出声，自由着的鬼爪直接抓紧了墙壁之中，但丁的阴茎被冰凉的肠壁紧紧包裹，强烈的温差让他狠狠咬上了尼禄的肩膀，大口地吸食着对方透着凉意的血液。

尼禄挣扎着，然而这一切在但丁眼里跟猫抓没有区别，轻轻松松地控制住尼禄的一切举动，深入内部的阴茎瓦解着对方的意志，过热的体感配合着过量的快感，让尼禄的理智逐渐脱离肉体，恶魔本能对于快感的追求逐渐占了上风，刚才还抗拒着的尼禄，主动地夹紧了双腿，不知名的液体从他微张的口腔内流出，他不停地喊着但丁的名字，似乎是在抗拒又似乎是在邀请，迷离的眼神中只能印出窗外不停走动的人流。恶魔过于强大的力量让事务所的窗户玻璃出现了裂缝，察觉到了这一点的但丁，收回了手上的力量，同时展了展四翼，就这两个人连接的姿势飞到半空中，尼禄在重力的作用之下，不自觉地将对方的阴茎吞得更深。

但丁的手握住尼禄的腰身，让他像是手动飞机杯似的，被迫在但丁的腹部上做着上下起伏的动作，尼禄哭着喊着让但丁不要这样做，然而但丁并不会理会尼禄的请求，他能感觉维吉尔的气息就在不远处，甚至可以说，他怀疑维吉尔根本就在观察着他和尼禄的做爱现场。这样的想法，让但丁格外兴奋，又涨大了一圈的阴茎狠狠地操着尼禄的肠道，炙热的龟头磨蹭着魔人体内最为隐秘的部位，这时，沉默的恶魔开了口。

“为我受孕吧，尼禄。”

这样的话，刚好刺激到尼禄最为敏感的神经，尖锐地指直接扣进了但丁的胸膛，下一秒带出了一片红色的血肉。尼禄一边流着眼泪，一边将带着温柔的血肉狼吞虎咽的吃下，同时，空中突如其来的一把蓝色幻影剑擦着尼禄的脸庞刺进了但丁的胸口。但丁不以为然的单手抽出了插在自己胸口上的幻影剑，非常随意地往墙上一丢，一个被斩裂的空间瞬间出现，维吉尔踏着裂缝空间重新出现在事务所内，双眸中闪烁着诡异的蓝色光芒。

“做梦。”

维吉尔似乎是为了夺回儿子的所有权，立马进入罪魔人化，两只颇为强大的高级恶魔在小小的事务所内为了一个散发着冰冷寒气的幼小恶魔战斗着，期间尼禄没有离开但丁分毫，勃发的阴茎在战斗之余不忘操弄着尼禄敏感的器官，空气中过浓的魔力，让尼禄整个人趴在了但丁的怀中，一副沉迷的模样，让维吉尔气得握紧了手中的阎魔刀。

伴随着一声轻微的如同猫叫一样的声响，尼禄被过载的快感逼着走上了高超的不归路，精液随着叫声交代在了但丁的小腹之上，而深埋在他体内的阴茎同时破开了隐蔽之处，故意的将再次凝聚而成的精液一口气全部射在其中。尼禄此时此刻就像是过充的电池，处在随时都有可能爆炸的边缘，下一秒，尼禄身上突然炸开了湛蓝色光芒，维吉尔被过强的魔力弹开，而但丁始终维持着拥抱着尼禄的姿势。

尼禄恢复意识的时候，他睁开双眼，看到的是自己的老父亲失去意识地躺在破碎的窗户边，而自己则赤裸地躺在同样赤裸的但丁怀中，而引起这件事的但丁，则一脸满足地表情搂着自己。尼禄吓得干净想要站起找衣服，结果被但丁死死地扣在怀里，双唇再一次的紧密贴合，舌与舌纠缠着。但丁吻够了之后，笑着凑在了尼禄的耳边。

“多谢款待。”

—THE END—


End file.
